Loving the Animal
by Ashten Knight
Summary: Post Origins, Pre X-Men 1. when passing through a small town in Canada Logan runs into a girl who risks her life to save him from a mutant hunter. will love blossom or will it just be a one night stand? LoganOC


I don't own x-men or any of the characters though i'd love to trust me. ^_~ i do however own McKayla...Oo omg i just realized i already used that name in another fanfic. CRAP. ohwell. lol R&R and i'll love you all for ever

A light toned girl walked to the counter, a tight boot-cut pair of jeans swayed with her hips as she half danced half walked to the counter. "McKayla!" The girl's head snapped up as the bartender snapped at her, she was enticing the men again. "Sorry Joe, it's a habit." She loved music, working at the local pub was just a job so she could get to a good collage. A man walked in, obviously not from the area, he was rugged looking and had dark hair and a leather jacket on that had two yellow stripes on each sleeve. McKayla tilted her head to the side and went to take his order. She, as always, smiled welcomingly. "Can I get you anything sir?" He looked up at her seeming lost. "Beer." McKayla sighed. "We have…" He looked up sharply. "Anything will do." McKayla nodded and walked over to the bar, most of the men were leaving and paying for their drinks. "Bye guys!" she called out to them as she grabbed a random beer from the bar, she grabbed herself a Smirnoff and sat down at the man's table. "Mind if I join you?" She asked as she opened her own drink. "Are you old enough to drink?" McKayla laughed. "I'm twenty-two." With that she plopped down in the chair across from him and took a long swig from her bottle. "I'm McKayla, Mac for short. You just blowing through?" He nodded. "Might stay a few days." Mc Kayla nodded and smiled. "Got a place to stay?" The man shook his head. "Well my family has a spare bedroom for guests, you're more than welcome to stay with us." McKayla downed the rest of her beer and tossed the bottle into the trashcan across the room. Her back stiffened someone was coming, a very dangerous someone. "Get into the back room." She said urgently, because of the tone of her voice the man didn't hesitate, and followed her into a small area. "Stay here till I come for you." She said and walked back to the bar front and started cleaning up, the bartender having left while she was talking to the stranger. She polished a glass calmly, hiding the fact that she was terrified well as the front door opened. "McKayla, how are you doing tonight." McKayla put the glass down. "I'm doing well, Mr. Corbin. How are you?" Her voice had a slight shake to it. "I'm fine, I heard a strange man was at your bar." She rolled her shoulders. "Just a drifter, he's gone on his way now." Corbin nodded. "He's a mutant you know." McKayla stiffened slightly. "Remember, if you let one slip away, I'll let your little secret slip…" With that he left the bar leaving McKayla to lean against the counter shivering. She waited until she heard the engines of Corbin's car far in the distance before walking to the back room. "You can come out now." She said softly walking over to a sink feeling sick. "Are you alright?" McKayla shook her head, she'd never be okay. "I should close up, you have a car?" He shook his head. "Wait for me out back, I'll be just a moment." He left and McKayla leaned against the wall, her parents hated mutants if they found out she was one, she'd be disowned. She quickly finished cleaning up and locked up and headed outback to her camper. "I'm Logan." McKayla smiled and climbed into her vehicle and pulled on a pair of gloves. "Lets go home, Dad'll be waiting." It wasn't late by any means, in fact it was just after nine, but the bar closed early all the time. The camper road well, and McKayla didn't even turn on the heat cause of how close she lived. Her dad waved as she pulled into the driveway. "Hey Daddy!" She called, slightly childishly, as she climbed out. "This is Logan, he's passing through I was wondering if he could use the spare bedroom?" Her father frowned. "Mac, you're heart is too big for modern times, but yes. Dinner's on the table." McKayla smiled and looked at Logan before tipping her head to her dad. "Sir, Ms. McKayla already introduced me but I'm Logan." They shook each others hands. "I'm Mac's father, Romeo. Mind giving me a hand with something?" McKayla sighed. "Daaad." She followed her father and Logan to where he was working on another project. "OH. You're finally building the cat-tree." McKayla said with a tip of her head. Logan arched an eyebrow and McKayla shook her head. "Logan, go get some rest. I'll help dad." Logan after a moment's hesitation shook his head after hearing her stomach growl. "I'll help him Ms. McKayla." McKayla frowned. "Just McKayla okay?" after a moment he conceded. "McKayla." McKayla smiled and walked in side smiling at the two men. "It's Ms. McKayla." Her father remarked to Logan, who sighed and nodded. "How can I help?"

McKayla ate quickly, and a small amount before going back outside to help her father, and rescue Logan. She also brought a plate of food and a few beers. The two men had almost finished the five foot tall tree. She stood in the door way watching the two men, mainly Logan who had removed his jacket and was working with her father quite diligently. McKayla walked up to her father and kissed his cheek. "Dinner was delicious daddy." She handed the plate of ham, yams, and green-bean casserole to Logan. "Eat." She also handed him a beer and gave one to her father. "It's getting late dad. You should get to bed." He laughed. "You may be 22 now Mac, but I'm still your father." She smiled at him. "I know daddy. But you have work tomorrow." He smiled at her. "We'll only be a short while longer squirt." McKayla pouted. "Where's Sarah? I haven't seen her around?" Sarah was her younger sister by five years and was complete opposite of Mckayla. "She's at one of her friends houses spending the night." McKayla nodded and took a gulp of her beer. Logan was gobbling down his food. "Are you even tasting it Logan?" She asked with a laugh. He smiled and took a drink of his beer. "It's very good. Your wife cooked this?" McKayla burst out laughing. "I did." Her father replied with a frown. Logan took another drink of his beer. "Well it's very good sir." McKayla smiled and finished off her beer. "I'll be right back." She once again left the men, she heard the dog barking at something. McKayla walked around the back and came face to face with a Kodiak bear. The tan fir stood on end and McKayla felt fear rise up. She looked around before transforming into a bigger bear and chasing it off. A few minutes later she returned to the house, human again her mom at the back porch. "What was it McKayla?" McKayla looked at the tracks. "A couple of bears crossed through here, one chasing the other, they're far away now I think." Logan looked at McKayla and for a moment she thought he would question her but he turned to her father. "Bears seem like they would be a problem living this close to the forest." Her father nodded. "They never come all the way up to the house though." McKayla nodded. "Well I'm going to bed, Logan follow me I'll show you your room." As she walked by her mom she hugged her. "Night dad." She smiled at him and he smiled back. "Night Mac."

The inside of the house was like a small lodge, it wasn't intricately furnished but it had a slight class to it that couldn't be found anywhere else. "I have a few questions for you." Logan said as they walked up the stares to the bedrooms. McKayla pointed to the first room on the left. "That's Sarah's room, don't enter unless you want to die." She lead him further down the hall. "The second room is mine the next room is the bath room and the room all the way at the end of the hall is yours." She lead him all the way to it and opened the door, walked to the closet and began pulling out blankets. "You're a mutant to." Logan stated. McKayla nodded. "Yes, but my power is hard to explain, if I touch a human skin to skin nothing happens, but if I touch another mutant, I gain their powers…like my body copies it and stores it away." She looked at her gloved hands. "I try not to touch anyone just in case." Logan nodded. "Some have touched me intentionally as a way of thanking me for getting them out of this place and away from Corbin. You have to watch out for him, He's a mutant hunter. The only reason he hasn't taken me is…well I'm not entirely sure." Logan sat down on the bed and tossed his jacket on the chair next to him. "Do you have something else to wear?" Logan shook his head and McKayla looked over at the dresser. "There should be some of my older brother's clothes in there. Help yourself." Logan tipped his head to the side. "What happened to him?" McKayla looked out the window as Logan went through the dresser. "Corbin." She said the mans name with hate and disgust. "My parents don't know what really happened….He was my first power donor…" She was suddenly beside Logan. "I can jump, not far cause I don't use this power often but I can jump far enough to get away." Logan pulled out a t-shirt and took off his own and pulled it on. McKayla ran a hand down his chest. "It's a little tight but looks good." Logan grabbed her gloved hand and leaned down to kiss her McKayla pulled away. "Please don't." McKayla jumped to her room. And sat down on her bed and hugged her pillow. She, after a few moments, walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, then changed into her night clothes. "Night Logan!" She called, getting a grunt in response.

Around Midnight McKayla snapped awake and ran to Logan's room. He was having a nightmare. "Logan!" She snapped on the lights causing the man to wake with a start. "What is it?" McKayla grabbed a bag. "Corbin's coming, some how he found out what I've been doing. I have to get you out of here." Logan arched an eyebrow. "He can't hurt me." McKayla looked up at him. "Don't let your ego get in the way. It's time to go." Logan growled and pushed out his claws scaring McKayla for a moment before she walked over and touched them. "They're pretty." She held up his hand with one hand and touched the blades. "Do they hurt?" Logan nodded and they went back into his body as headlights appeared on the road. "So you have claws and heal. Cool." She ran a hand down her face and sighed. "Looks like a confrontation is unavoidable." She handed the bag to Logan, along with her own and they walked down the stairs. "McKayla Ann! What are you doing?" It was her father, she sighed. "Dad…there's something I have to tell you…" Her father set the gun he'd been holding on the floor. "What?" McKayla took a deep breath. "Your daughter's a mutant." Corbin said welcoming himself into their house. Her father had his gun aimed at him in a second. "Get out of my house." McKayla stepped in front of her father. "Sorry Daddy…He's not lying." McKayla grabbed Logan's arm and jumped/ teleported, they landed in the yard and shook herself from the dizziness that closed in, along with the disorientation. "Get in the truck Logan." A shot was fired and McKayla looked at the blood that started spreading across her chest. Logan turned, things seemed to slow down but she saw everything clearly as she fell. Logan running to her side, her father yelling, Corbin's gun aimed at her, ready to fire a second time. Logan looking at Corbin and extending his claws. The fear in Corbin's eyes as Logan ran at him, the bang as the gun fired again the blood spreading around her as the wound bled. Logan stabbing Corbin through the chest, his own wound healing. McKayla put her hand to her chest and pulled it away, it was covered in her blood. McKayla looked at the snow around her as it turned red, she coughed, drowning in her own blood. The pain, oh the pain was excruciating and McKayla looked pitifully into Logan's eyes as he appeared by her side, her father joining him moments later. "Get away from my daughter freak." McKayla reached out to Logan, every breath painful. "L-Logan…" blood gurgled in her throat, she pressed her keys into his hand. Logan looked down for a moment before tearing off her glove, McKayla's father had taken off his jacket and was compressing the wounds, though he knew it was no use, she would be dead in a matter of moments. Logan grabbed her bare hand with his own, he convulsed for a moment as he felt all his strength leave his body, then rush back into it. McKayla screamed, agony filling the small sound that escaped her throat. "Mac! Stay with me Mac" her father ordered as she started drifting to unconsciousness. Everything blurred before her eyes before going black.

McKayla's eyes opened slowly feeling heavy and cold. Logan was sitting against her truck, head hanging low, her father and mother on the steps crying. McKayla sat up. "Anyone get the plate on that train?" She said; voice rough as she sat up. Logan's head snapped up as well as those of her parents. McKayla looked around for a second before realization hit. "I died didn't I?" Logan nodded and McKayla's mother wrapped her arms around her child. "I'm okay mom. Really, though if you keep squeezing me like that I might get crushed." Her mom pulled away and whipped her eyes. "I'm sorry baby. We did lose you for a minute there." McKayla smiled and looked down at her bloodied clothes and pouted. "This was my favorite shirt…" She jumped to her room, quickly changed and jumped back out to where her family was waiting, confused and scared. McKayla looked at them. "I suppose you want an explanation?" her father nodded. "That man…Corbin. Is…Was a mutant hunter, he somehow found out that Chris and I were mutants…He killed Chris, threatened to kill me unless I turned over any mutants that came through. I've been smuggling them out for years. He found out, set Logan as a target already knowing he was a mutant, when I tried to get him out. It was my turn to die. There are more people like this in the town than you think…it's time for me to leave. I'm sorry." Her father nodded and walked in side. "McKayla…we knew you were a mutant, some things you just can't hide." McKayla frowned. "You knew?" Her father exited the house, a bag in hand. "Of course we knew. Not many people can chase off a Kodiak bear." McKayla sighed and shook her head. "You'll need this." He tossed her the bag. McKayla caught it and opened it, there was a couple hundred dollars in the small bag, and a bunch of non perishables. "Be carefull Mac. Call us soon okay?" McKayla, close to tears nodded and hugged her family before walking to her truck where logan was waiting. "It'll be dawn soon." McKayla nodded. "They'll be coming for us then." She pressed the gas and floored it out of the small town and down the long empty highway. Putting as many miles between her and the town as possible. "Will you miss them?" McKayla nodded and squeezed the wheel as she tried not to cry. Bone tore through her flesh as claws extended. She slammed on the breaks and stared at them wide eyed. Before remembering what she'd seen before she'd, died. "Wow." She relaxed her hands and the claws went back into her hands, the holes healing instantly. McKayla began driving again. "This is going to be a long day."

When night fell, Logan took over driving leaving McKayla to go sleep in the bed towards the back of the camper. She yawned tired and fell on the bed, she'd had an emotionally stressful day and was exhausted. "Hey." Logan called back to her. McKayla pulled herself up from the sleep she'd been in. "Yeah?" she replied softly. "I'm sorry about your brother." McKayla nodded, it wasn't as sore of a subject as it used to be. "He was a good man." She started drifting again, and didn't even feel it when, a few hours later a body rested next to hers and a hand began running through her hair. McKayla shifted, her body getting warmer. She turned and snuggled against the warm mass, waking up once she realized it was a person. "Oh Sorry…" She pulled away and stood. "I figured we could rest for the night." Logan said, McKayla nodded. "I'm going to hide us then. She put her hands on the floor of the truck. Taking a deep breath she jumped it two or three feet at a time, into the woods, once safely hidden she collapsed to the floor exhausted. Nausea hit and McKayla curled up into a ball. "Are you aright kid?" McKayla shook her head, no she felt like crap. Logan stood and knelt next to her. "Don't touch me." Logan hesitated before picking her up and placing her on the bed she whimpered in slight pain, but her new healing power kicked in and the exhaustion and pain subsided. "Better?" McKayla nodded. "Thank you."

The next morning McKayla was able to move the truck five or six feet at a time, luckily there was no traffic on the road, but you could see where people had inspected around where their tire tracks had stopped in the snow. Logan floored it as soon as they hit the pavement. McKayla lay in a panting heap on the floor. Not really thinking, once she stood, McKayla grabbed a towel and her bag of clothes and walked to the back of the camper where there was a small stall. If the two of them would be living together it wouldn't provide very nicely for modesty. McKayla showered, she still had some blood on her from the night before and sweat rolled down her body from the effort she'd extended moving the truck half a dozen times. The water was cold and woke her up, she also didn't bother spending to much time in there, she washed herself quickly and exited drying herself off and dressed, feeling slightly ashamed of her body, and well modest. McKayla walked to the front of the truck and sat down next to Logan. "If you want to shower next go ahead." Logan nodded and stood, McKayla teleported into the drivers seat so the truck never slowed. She did, however, have to stop herself from looking over her shoulder to watch Logan.

Right after Logan climbed into the shower McKayla spotted a bar, she pulled over and parked. "I'll be right back!" She called and left the truck, grabbing a twenty before leaving. McKayla walked into the bar and stretched, her jacket rising up enough to show a small amount of her stomach. The men in the bar turned to look at her and she plastered a kind smile on her face. "Two beers to go please." McKayla said as she reached the counter. The bartender looked at her for a moment. "Can I see some ID?" McKayla nodded and pulled out her wallet she showed the man her ID and he nodded and pulled out two random beers. "That'll be ten dollars." McKayla arched an eyebrow but shrugged and paid. She grabbed the two beers and her change and smiled at the man. "Thank you." She walked out of the bar, a slight sway to her hips and a smile on her face. She opened the camper door and climbed in, Logan buttoning up his pants. "Why'd we stop?" McKayla rolled her shoulders and leaned against the table, setting one beer down and opening the other. "I wanted a drink." She took a swig of the beer, it wasn't great but it was beer. Logan reached for a shirt and before McKayla could sensor herself she said. "You should leave it off." Immeadately catching what she said McKayla pulled the bottle back to her lips and took a long gulp of it. "Sorry." McKayla said looking up at Logan. She pushed the other bottle towards him. "I'm gonna go drive." McKayla said and began walking to the driver seat. Logan's hand grabbed her and pulled her against his chest. McKayla stared into his eyes for a moment as his lips descended upon hers. McKayla surrendered, wrapping her arms around Logan's neck as he pulled her body flush against him, McKayla pushed herself up on her tippy toes to deepen the kiss, hearing a low growl from Logan. Logan pulled away after a moment and pulled the beer from McKayla's had and chugged it. McKayla looked at him wide eyed. "Hey! I was gonna drink that!" Logan smiled and picked her up, pushing her against he wall and kissing her again. He wasn't gentle, or kind in the way that he handled her he knew she wouldn't break. McKayla jumped up on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and teleporting them so they were in opposite places. Logan looked surprised and McKayla thumped his head against the wall as she kissed him roughly, moaning slightly. The need for air made her pull away and McKayla looked into Logan's eyes they were dark with desire and she was sure that her eyes matched.

Logan looked at the young woman by his side; a bruise from his hands on her hips was just finishing healing. McKayla had given him everything and he'd selfishly taken it. He sighed and brushed a kiss across her forehead before dressing himself and walking to the driver's seat. Before sitting down, he casted one last look at her peacefully sleeping form and sighed, she was an amazing woman.

McKayla woke sometime later and stretched, feeling rested and rejuvenated. She saw Logan at the wheel staring intently at the road and she smiled, wrapping the blanket around herself and jumping to the passenger seat. "Morning." McKayla said with a smile, Logan glanced over at her and offered a ghost of a smile. "Good afternoon." McKayla tilted her head to the side and looked at the clock, it was indeed after noon. 5pm to be more precise. McKayla shook her head and stood then walked behind Logan and began massaging his shoulders. "Don't make me pull over." McKayla grinned and walked to the back to get dressed. "When I get out I'm drivin."

AN i know its short but it'll get longer i promise. =p


End file.
